Karasu Hime or Crow Princess'
by otaku04
Summary: a crow princess who send at the human world and have a new happy family.. and later on many boys gonna enter her lives and fall for her. the story is more exciting when the crow prince enter her world. let s see what s next..


Narrator: At the Monster World, CROWS are the most Powerful .The Land was divided into 2 nation the south and north, in the south there`s the BLACK crows and at the north there`s WHITE crows. The world was live peacefully but the king of the black crows wants to conquer the north... so there`s no choice but to have a war. Black crows wants to kill all the white crows.

-At the middle of the war, the queen of white kingdom gives birth for her 1st daughter-

Uwah! Uwah! (The baby princess cries)  
Queen :( Smiles. Then she hugged her baby) My Baby Princess!  
King: She looks like you my queen. (Smiles)  
Midwife: Congratulations your highness. What will be her name?  
Queen: Aiko! (FYI-it means 'Beloved by all')(It's only a suggestion name. ^^) she s Aiko!  
King: Aiko.  
Narrator: Suddenly the 2 Duke of the white kingdom came running in-  
-They Kneel and bows to the queen and king-  
Duke 1(It's the wolf): I m sorry to interrupt you, your Highness but half of our people has been killed by the knights of the Black Kingdom I m afraid we ll not be able to protect the princess.  
Duke2: and also all our Barons, Earls and Half of the Dukes and Knights have been killed too. ~Bows~ Queen: (Looking at the King w/ worried face)  
King :( (Looking at her baby princess)I m sorry my child. We have to do this. For your sake.  
Queen: I hope one day you ll forgive us.  
King :( Touching the baby princess forehead) When you reached your 18th birthday the power within your body will 2, pls. open a portal to the humans world.  
Narrator: Duke 2 opens a portal/gate to the humans world.  
Queen: Duke 1(The wolf) you re the most intelligent Duke in the Kingdom, Please do this as the King and Queens order. Guide and protect my daughter in the human world. I trust in you. Good bye my child. I m sorry; we re not able to protect you. (Then she kisses the baby princess)(Tear drops)  
Narrator: The King Hugged the Queen Duke: I will never betray you, your highness. This Princess shall have a normal, happy and peaceful life.  
Duke2: please hurry. I can t hold it anymore!  
Narrator: Duke1 (The wolf) w/ the baby princess get in the portal. At one blink of the eye they are in a small town (December 20, 1991) they are standing in the front of a small house.  
Duke1: We re here, your highness.  
Narrator: People chattering near while walking.  
Duke1: Humans! (Confused)  
Narrator: he put down the baby princess and hides in a near tree.  
Wife: Look at that! Someone leaves a baby at the front of our house!  
Husband: She looks cute!  
Narrator: The baby girl starts crying Wife: (Smiles) everything s okay. My child. We ll adopt you.  
Husband: (Smiles) let s get in!  
Wife: You are now, Karin.  
Husband: Why Karin?  
Wife: Because she s the blooming flower of our family.  
Husband: Welcome home Karin Masahide! Another member of Masahide Clan (Smiles)  
Narrator: 5 years later (December 19,1996)  
-alarm clock rings-*Time:10:00)  
Karin:*Yawns*hmmm?(Looking at the alarm clock) Who set my alarm clock?hmm..maybe,I got adjust it at the wrong time last night.^_^(The she go down stairs)  
(She saw her adopted father and mother) Ohayou ^_^ (Then she kiss her adopted mother and father)  
Adopted Mother/AM:^.^ Morning!  
Adopted Father/AF:Seems like you have awaken late.

AF:btw,your friendG1 was looking for you.  
Karin:FriendG1?okay..I'm going on F1's I?  
AM:Oh,w/ such a cute face,we can never reject.  
Karin:Is that a yes?^_^ AF:Just be careful.  
Karin:Thank you!! I love you guys!You're the best parents ever!  
AF:We Love you too!  
(Then she hugs her adopted parents)  
~the Adopted sister/AS looking at them at the door w/ jealous face~ AS:*In Mind: That wretched!always got mom and dad's attention)  
Karin:okay.I'm going now.^_^ (Getting out)  
AS:Hey Karin.  
Karin:Yes?  
AS: Can I come w/ you?  
Karin:sure.  
(On their way)  
Villager1/Vg1:Morning!  
Karin:Ohayou 1!! *Waving her hand*  
Vg2:Hey,Karin.  
Karin:Oh,hey Ms. Vg2.^*^ Vg2:Why are you still here?  
Karin:eh?why?  
Vg2:Don't you know?Michi is looking for 's leaving.  
karin:leaving?  
AS:oh,I just ask me to say goodbye for said that he will study abroad and he'll never coming back.*Smiles*  
Karin:what?Goodbye?*shocked*Why didn't you wake me up?  
AS:hey,don't blame me.I tried to but your too hard to wake up.(In mind:Why should I?  
Do you know what?I'm the one who adjusted your alarm clock so that you will not be able to say goodbye!!*Evil Laughs*  
(Karin runs towards Michi's house direction)  
As:(In mind:It's too late!! *Evil Laugh)  
Vg1:Hey AS where did karin go?  
Vg2:she's trying to stop kid.  
Vg1:oh,she still don't know?hey,AS didn't you say to me this morning you already told karin and that she can't say goodbye to Michi cause she's sick?  
AS:oh,really?I don't remember.  
Vg2:AS,you're such an evil opposite to karin.  
Vg1:yeah,that's right.  
AS:HEY,SHUT-UP,you idiots! (Leaving)  
-Michi's House-  
AS: That Idiots! Why do they have to compare me w/ my freak sister? Grrrrrrrr.  
Where is she anyway?  
Karin:Hey,AS! ^_________^ AS: Karin?(In Mind:what?she's still happy?)What happen?  
Karin: oh, it s a long story. C mon let's just go home. I m tired.  
AS: hey, you really okay? Don t you feel the pain?  
Karin: Ofcourse I am."It s not the tears that measure the pain. It s the smile we fake to show we're ok"  
AS: oh, I see (In Mind: I don't understand!! Grrr)  
Karin: Thanks sis!  
AS: Whatever!  
-at Karin and her as room-  
(Her AS Sleeping at the bed and Karin sitting on a chair and looking at her bracelet)  
-Flash Back-  
Karin:*Running. she see Michi getting inside the car*  
(Shouting)Michi!!Mitchi!  
Mitchi:Karin-chan?  
Karin:( Spank mitchi at his face)You Freak! You should atleast say goodbye.(Crying)  
Mitchi:* smiles*Tomorrow is your b-day right?  
Karin: huh?  
Mitchi:I m sorry Karin,if I can t make it through your .Please accept this.(Handing a bracelet)as a b-day present and a farewell too.  
Karin:*Stop Crying* Arigatou! *Smiles*  
Mitchi:That smile is all I want to remember from t ever cry ok?  
Karin:okay,but. Promise me first that you ll come back.  
Mitchi:Okay,I promise to when I came back,I m gonna marry you.(He hugs Karin)bye2..I m gonna miss you.*smiles*Take care.(He gets in the car)  
(All their friends cry except Karin)(Karin waving and smiling)  
-End of Flashback-  
Karin:and when will that be?(she turns off the light)  
-turns on the light-  
-alarm clock rings- 12 yrs. Later-June 2008-

to be continued


End file.
